SheSakura HeSasuke
by Hizomo-chan
Summary: This story is about how Sakura becomes an ANBU tracker ninja and is sent to kill Sasuke. Since she has no feelings anymore she accepts. So what will happen when she finds him? oh Character death My first story R&R please!


**She sat on the bench like she always did. Some people thought she was crazy he was never coming back yet she had a small chance of hope that he would so she stayed there. Day after day but soon days turn into weeks and weeks turns into months when she finally gave up all faith and all hope. She became and ANBU tracking ninja and was always succesful in catching her prey. **

**He had killed the one that taught him and his brother who he had sworn revenge on. He traveled with a group of people who also looked for power but left them for they were just weighing him down. He killed mercilessly espeiaclly the tracker ninja sent to kill him from the hidden leaf village, yet he never held any guilt and he never thought of the girl like she thought of him.**

**The day came when the girl was called into The fifth Hokage's office and sent on a mission to track and kill Uchiha Sasuke. Her eyes widen as he was who she always waited for and the fact that every ninja that ever took that mission never came back alive. Yet she took the mission without any words except a simple smile which worried the fifth.Her blonde haired friend Uzumaki Naruto begged her not to go they would find him together some day he said he didn't want her to be killed. But the girl shook her head and looked determined putting on the ANBU mask she owned with cat like features on it and headed on her way.**

**Another tracker ninja the he thought to himself as he started to fight with them. He had to admit this one had amazing energy and he couldn't land a blow. "Take this!" yelled the ANBU as their fist glowed blue and smashed it against his chin sending him flying. The ANBU approached him and his eyes widen for a few strands of hair had come lose of the ANBU and he saw the familiar pink hair but he was shocked at the coldness of the voice. **

**She pulled out her blade and stared at him her moment of revenge finally coming. "Uchiha Sasuke by the order of the Hidden Leaf Village you are to be assasinated" she said coldly. She raised the blade and began to lower it but stopped as old memories flooded back into her head.**

**He watched her as she stopped moving, he watched her as she pulled her mask off it was her it was Sakura. Her eyes were wide as he watched her yet they weren't looking at anything in particular. This was his chance he could finish her off. He pulled out his katana and swiped it towards her.**

**She didn't see it coming at all but let out a cry as the katan made contact with her skin and blood flowed from her wound. Her eyes grew cold again as she turned to him and slashed at him with her blade. "My revenge is at hand!" she yelled coldly at him.**

**He stared at her as her blade made contact on him. What had she meant by her revenge?**

**"You left me all alone and stabbed a dagger through my heart now Ill do the same to you" she whispered and plunged the dagger towards his heart.**

**He quickly reacted and grabbed the blade before it sliced through his chest. Sakura smirked and grabbed out another sword and killed the one who caused her so much pain.**

**As she headed to the village she saw her friend and he had a look on a face that made her stop in her tracks: a look of sadness and disgust as her as he walked towards her. She looked at the dead body she was dragging and felt a lump of guilt in her throat. What had she done?! she thought to herself as she released the body and ran past her friend.**

**A funeral was held for him even though he was a traitor he was still a leaf ninja. She stood for away from everyone no one said a word to her they all knew she had done it and they were scared of her. She toyed with her necklace as the ceremony ended trying as hard as she could to keep from crying.**

**Her friend walked by her and again he gave her the same look. Her eyes widened again as she felt the tears swell up in her eyes. Her friend stopped had he caused that he thought no its finally hit her...she finally realized exactly what she has done he thought.**

**She ran to the coffin and held onto it crying begging and apologizing the him. "No please come back! come back!" she yelled sobbing uncontrallably as she fell to her knees. "Sasuke-kun please come back Im sorry I love you please forgive me!" she screamed. Her friend came over and held her as she kept sobbing. What had she done she thought to herself she had killed the one she loved...and he was never coming back. **


End file.
